


The missing piece (of my puzzle)

by akalover



Series: The missing piece (of my puzzle) [1]
Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, two idiots with a crush for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Ermal walks the streets of Rome at night when he gets mugged. A certain someone gets to the rescue...





	1. Chapter 1

It was night time in Rome, the city was dark and the streets were empty. The only thing you could hear were the crickets and the wind. Except for one man named Ermal Meta. He had a lot of things on his mind and couldn't sleep, so a walk would do him good, he thought. He was wandering through the streets of Rome and didn't pay attention around him, he was lost in his thoughts. All of a sudden he felt arms around him pushing him into the ground with loud screams. He managed to turn around and saw a man with a black hoodie. The man was screaming things at him, but Ermal was

scared stiff and could not respond. The man started punching and hitting him in the face.

 

 **"GIVE ME YOUR WALLET NOW! AND ANYTHING YOU HAVE WITH YOU!" DO YOU HEAR ME! NOW!"** "I don't have a wallet! Please, I don't have anything let me go!" **"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! COME ON! NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME? OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH!"** Ermal started sobbing and hyperventilating. The man had now his hands around his throat and was kicking his knees into Ermal's stomach. "This is It." Ermal thought. "This is how I'm gonna die." He saw his life flashing by but out of nowhere he heard another scream. _"HEY! LET HIM GO!"_

 

He saw a pair of hands with tattoos on the man's shoulders trying to pull him of Ermal. Suddenly the man flew off him and was held back by another man. Ermal tried to get up but he couldn't, everything hurts. He looked in front of him and saw the two men wrestling. The tattood hand belonged to a dark haired man. He had a lot of other tattoos on his arms and a beard. He looked strong but unfortunately he couldn't hold the thief back. The blackhooded man pushed him off and ran away. Before the tattood man could stand up the thief was already gone. Ermal was still laying on the ground trying to progress everything that just happend. He looked up at the starry sky when he was face to face with the tattood man. He had the most beautiful light brown eyes Ermal has ever seen. They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds when the man said something. _"Are you alright? Can you move?"_

 

Ermal was still trying to catch his breath and calm down before he could talk. _"It's okay, it's alright. Try and calm down first. Is it alright if I help you up?"_ Ermal nodded his head and the man grabbed him by his shoulders and sat him up. The man then sat next to him and kept his arm around Ermal, so he wouldn't fall back. It was silent for a bit and Ermal's breathing slowed down. _"I'm Fabrizio, can you tell me your name?"_ "Ermal." _"Now listen to me Ermal, I don't want you to get worried but you don't look that good. I really think you need to get cleaned up. Do you have a phone with you so I can call an ambulance?"_ "No I don't." _"Okay plan B: I live round the corner in a flat. Maybe you would like to come with me and I'll try my best to clean you up?"_ Ermal didn't trust people often, especially strangers. But Fabrizio did rescue him and he seems really caring. He also couldn't get up and nobody else was around. "Okay then, can you help me walk though, my ankle really hurts I think it from the pushing down." _"Yes of course. Here, put your arms around my neck."_ Ermal puts his arms around Fabrizio's neck and Fabrizio picked him up like a feather. Ermal expected that Fabrizio would held him up while walking, but he didn't expect Fabrizio to carry him. Not that he is complaining, because it does **really** hurt. After a minute of carrying Ermal they arrived at Fabrizio's flat, luckily he only lived on the second floor so they would have to stand in the lift for so long. Fabrizio unlocked his front door and told Ermal to sit in the chair while he gets his first aid kit. Ermal looks at the mirror next to him and was shocked to see himself.

 

His whole face was bruised and swollen. That was when the realisation kicked in and he started to break down in tears. _"Ermal, I found my first aid kit!"_ Fabrizio came walking in. _"Hey Ermal, are you ok?"_ Fabrizio looked worried at him. "No I don't think so actually." Ermal said with a sad smile and cried even more. Fabrizio's heart broke and the only thing he wanted to do now was hug Ermal.

 

He wrapped his arms around Ermal's neck and was softly stroking his back. Ermal cried into Fabrizio's

shoulder and held him like the world would end . The hug was really warm and comfortable. Somehow their bodies just fit perfectly together. Like two pieces of a puzzle. Ermal felt safe in Fabrizio's arms, even though he only just met him. It felt like a piece of his soul was missing and he just found the right one that fits, as if it belongs together. _"Shhh it's okay, let it all out. If I can do anything for you, just say."_ "I'm sorry it's just, ....there is so much going on in my head and then the attack on top of that. It was just too much to handle. I'm sorry for breaking down." _"You don't have to apologise. If you wanna talk about It, I'm a good listener."_ ‘’Well, it’s a long story.’’ _‘’I don’t mind, but I will clean you up though.’’_

 

‘’Okay, uhm…so it all starts in Fier, Albania. I’m Albanian but I had to leave the country with my mom and siblings.’’ Fabrizio listens carefully while dabbing Ermal’s face with some cotton. Ermal tells him his whole backstory about the relationship with his father, he hasn’t talked about it with someone for so long. All these feelings and emotions were build up, so to let everything out feels very liberating. Fabrizio stays quiet, taking care of his face but looking and listening with much attention.

 

‘’So that was why I was out tonight, to try and take my mind of things.’’ He had red and puffy eyes from all the crying and looked up at Fabrizio with hurt and tiredness in his eyes. Fabrizio slowly puts his hand on Ermal face and strokes his cheek with his thumb. _‘’I’m so sorry to hear that Ermal, It must have been such a relief when you came here to Italy. And I think you are very brave.’’_ Ermal felt himself blushing at the compliment and looked down again. ‘’ _I think you could do with some rest now, you can stay in my bed and I’ll take the couch. Or I could bring you home… I mean I get it if you don’t want to stay here.’’_ ‘’ I think you and me are both too tired to go anywhere, so yes I would like to stay. But you don’t have to give up your bed for me, the couch is fine.’’ _‘’No Ermal, I said I’d take care of you, so I will. Come!’’_ Fabrizio put out his hand for Ermal to help and stand up and together they walked to Fabrizio’s bedroom. Ermal sat down on the bed and got his shoes off. _‘’If you need anything, just come and wake me up yeah?’’_ Ermal smiled back at him. ‘’ _Goodnight Ermal.’’_ ‘’Goodnight. Oh and Fabrizio? Thank you for everything’’ Ermal gave Fabrizio a hug and felt this peace coming over him, just like earlier. _‘’No problem, I hope you get some rest!’’_

Fabrizio puts the lights out and got out of the room. Ermal laid down and closed his eyes. He started to think about what all just happened:

Fabrizio rescued me. He helped me and listened to me. It is weird though, I would never go to a strangers house nor tell them my story. That hug was also really nice, it felt so good. I never felt that with anyone when I hugged them. What does this mean?

 

Not soon after Ermal finally fell asleep.


	2. The missing piece (of my puzzle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the attack

Fabrizio woke up, face down and one arm hanging off the couch. _"What time is it?"_ He yawns and looked across the room. _"11:30 am! Well at least we got some rest. Should look if he's awake? No maybe I'll wake him up if I walk in. I'll make some breakfast."_   Fabrizio got up and walked over to his kitchen. He opened the cabinet to get a pan but shocked himself with pain _. "Ouch my wrist. I forgot about that..."_   So he used his other hand to try and make some eggs. Meanwhile in Fabrizio's room Ermal also wakes up. He turns around to feel a sharp pain in his stomach and face. "Ouchh."  He took a deep and tried to sit up straight on the side of the bed. "Nice room though. Ohh and nice guitars, he must play them." Ermal thought.

 

It took some effort but eventually he got up and passed the kitchen which was connected to the livingroom. He saw Fabrizio standing by the stove and could smell eggs. ‘’Good morning.’’ _‘’Hi Ermal, good morning. How did you sleep.?’’_ ‘’I slept like a baby. You have a really nice bed.’’ He smiled. _‘’Good to hear! Would you like some eggs?’’_ ‘’Yes please, I’m quite hungry.’’ Fabrizio got some plates, but Ermal couldn’t help but notice Fabrizio struggled a bit with that. ‘’I’m sorry Fabrizio, I couldn’t help but notice something is wrong.’’ _‘’Um, yes…it’s my wrist. I hurt it yesterday while holding back that man.’’_ ‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ _‘’I don’t know, I think I just didn’t want you to feel guilty. You had enough things to deal with at that moment.’’_ ‘’Well, let me see your wrist now. Come here.’’ Fabrizio walked over to him and Ermal grabbed his arm. Then softly held his wrist to look if it’s swollen. ‘’Say stop if I hurt you ok?’’ Fabrizio nodded and Ermal started to squeeze and pinch a little to make sure nothing felt odd or was broken (and maybe because he wanted to know how his skin felt). ‘’I don’t feel anything, so it’s probably nothing. But if you still feel it in a few days you should get it checked.’’ _‘’I will, thanks Ermal. Now let’s eat something.’’_

 

The breakfast was lovely and they chatted about everything. Then something came to Ermal’s mind. ‘’So I saw you have a few guitars in your room, do you play them?’’ _‘’Yes I do, I also sing and write songs every now and then.’’_ ‘’Really? Nice, me too!’’ They both had a fond smile. _‘’Well, maybe we should play together some time.’’_ ‘’Yeah I would like that.’’ Ermal said with a big grin. Then they continued eating their breakfast and talking about music.

 

 

"I don't want to be rude but, could I....um...maybe use your shower?" Ermal looked a bit awkward at Fabrizio. _"Of course! Do you also need a shirt? The one you have on has some blood on it..."_ "If you don't mind then yes please." Fabrizio walked over to his closet and looked at it. It was gonna be a hot day he thought, so he got a sleeveless rolling stones shirt and layed it on the bed for him. _"In the bathroom are also clean towels. Oh and use everything you need!"_ "Thank you Fabrizio, I won't make it long."

Ermal got into the bathroom, undressed himself and stepped under the warm water. But before he could do that the reflection of himself caught his eye. His stomach was blue, purple, yellow and basically every other colour of the rainbow. "So that's why that hurts. I didn't think it was that bad. That guy really beat me up." He sighed and stepped under the shower. The heat of the water did hurt his face a little bit, but it was nice to freshen up. After a few minutes he got out of the shower and dried off carefully, trying not to hurt himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. But just as he wants to step out, Fabrizio also happens to pass by. He bumped into him. Fabrizio naturally puts his hands on Ermal's waist so that he wouldn't fall over. "I'm sorry Ermal, I didn't see you coming out." "No I'm sorry, I didn't see you either." Fabrizio looked shocked at Ermal's stomach. " Ermal have you seen your belly?" He gently strokes the blue skin, still standing close, holding him by the waist. "Does it hurt?" " Yeah." Ermal blushed at bit at Fabrizio's touch. "I think I have some kind of cream for it. I'll try and find it, you get dressed." "Alright, thanks Fabrizio." "No problem." Fabrizio smiled at him and walked off.

Ermal dresses himself in the same clothes as yesterday, except for that rolling stones shirt he could lend from Fabrizio. ‘’This shirt is actually kind of cool, I might consider buying it for myself.’’ So Ermal goes back to Fabrizio. As he walked in Ermal saw Fabrizio looking at him with the most beautiful smile ever. And Fabrizio was now lost in his own thoughts.

 

_‘’Oh wow, he looks hot in that shirt, good choice Fabri. Wait…what am I even thinking?’’_

‘’Thank for lending me the shirt Fabrizio, I like it a lot. Normally I wouldn’t wear this kind of thing, but it’s actually quite cool. Where did you buy it?’’ _‘’I bought it at H &M, but as a T-shirt. I cut the sleeves off…’’ _He said looking down in shame.

 

_‘’God, he must think you’re an idiot now’’_

‘’Really? Well, I think you’ve done a good job!’’ _‘’Thanks! It looks good on you.’’_ Ermal blushed at the compliment, thinking he should stop blushing every time Fabrizio says something nice to him. He starts to look like a teenager with a crush. Wait…does he have a crush in him?....

 

 

 _"Oh I found the cream btw."_ "Oh right." Ermal sat down next to Fabrizio. _" Do you want to apply it yourself? Or..."_ "Um..I... I can't really see everything from this angle. Would you mind to do it?" _"Oh,uh yeah sure."_ Ermal lifted up his shirt when Fabrizio puts some of the cream on his fingers. _"This could be a little cold at first."_ Fabrizio gently puts his hand on Ermal's stomach, he flinched a bit, because, yes it was indeed cold. But soon enough Fabrizio's warm hand made it a lot more comfortable. He softly smears the cream, trying to not hurt Ermal. Meanwhile Ermal was enjoying Fabrizio's touch, closing his eyes...trying to **_not_** get turned on by this good looking man, caressing his belly with his incredible hands. And meanwhile Fabrizio was actually thinking the same. His skin was so soft and pale, like a ....a greek god. Well, Albanian god then. And touching him felt so good, just like that hug last night. He swiftly moved on from his thoughts and stopped his movement _.  "There, I think it's done. I hope it get better soon."_ "I'm sure it will, thank you."

 

‘’Thanks again for everything Fabrizio. I really don’t want to know what have happened if you didn’t save me. You are truly a hero and I can’t thank you enough for that.’’ Fabrizio didn’t know what to say back, he was a bit overwhelmed, so he gave him a big hug. The hug lasted longer than it probably should, with both men cherishing the moment, feeling things they can’t describe for one another. Eventually they pulled out of the embrace and walked over to the front door.

 

‘’I guess I’ll see you around sometime then.’’ _‘’Yeah.’’_ Ermal smiled at him for the last time and walked out. Fabrizio hesitated for a bit but eventually shouted down the hallway.

 _‘’Ermal wait!’’_ Ermal turned around. ‘’ _Would you like to..maybe…do something like…get a coffee? I mean, you have to give the shirt back sometime right?’’_ Ermal smirked and walked back to Fabrizio. ‘’How about next Thursday at the starbucks in the neighbourhood?’’ _‘’Alright! Shall we do 3 o’clock?’’_ ‘’Perfect! See you next Thursday then.’’ He waved at Fabrizio and walked away.

 

On his way home Ermal thought ‘’Is this a date, or…? Don’t worry about that Ermal! Its gonna be alright! It’s just drinking a coffee with someone, no big deal, nothings gonna happen..right?’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it!! Please comment down below so I know your thoughts xxx


	3. The missing piece (of my puzzle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their coffee(date?)

It was Wednesday, the day before his coffee with Fabrizio. Ermal was excited to see Fabrizio again. He was a lot on his mind these past few days, which was kind of scaring Ermal cause what does this mean? Maybe he feels these things because Fabri saved him, and Ermal admires him for that...maybe it was normal to feel like that when something traumatic has happend, because you are thankful to that person. Well, he only met Fabrizio once but he couldn't get him out of his mind. Everywhere he went Ermal thinks he sees Fabrizio. Like yesterday, a man with tattoos and brown hair walked past him or when he thought he heard his voice in a shop. He even sees Fabrizio in his dreams, the same one every night. Ermal was running through the city, his heart racing trying to escape something. But then, he suddenly sees two brown eyes in front of him. Just staring at him. He know it's Fabrizio's eyes, it was the same way they looked as when the attack happened, those same beautiful light brown eyes. He shakes his head to get out of his daydream.

 

He decided to go to H&M today to look for the same rolling stones shirt. He stepped into the store and looked around. Just when he thought he searched everything he saw the shirt hanging on the wall. " Nice! I'm gonna get it!" He grabbed the shirt and walked towards the cash register. But when he just stepped in line, something caught his eye. An iron maiden shirt. He remember Fabrizio talking about it and that he liked their music. He took a close look at the shirt. "You know what, I'm gonna get him the shirt, as a thank you present!" Ermal was excited about the idea and couldn’t wait to see Fabrizio's reaction. When he got home he wanted to wrap the shirt in some wrapping paper, but thought ‘’I could also cut the sleeves off…’’ He was very tempted but was scared Fabrizio wouldn’t like it. ‘’Shall I do it? Fuck it, I’m gonna do it!’’ So he got some scissors and cut the sleeves off. ‘’I hope he likes it...’’

 

Meanwhile Fabrizio too, couldn't get Ermal out of his mind. The smell of Ermal was still in his bed, and wow he smelled so good. Is it weird he didn’t change his sheets for a few days? Anyways, Fabrizio was trying to figure out these feelings. He didn’t how to, so he did what he always does to handle his emotions. Writing a song. For days he was just locked up in his room, making melodies and writing lyrics. But still, his head doesn’t know what this feelings are. _‘’Guess I’ll have to wait till Thursday to see what’s gonna happen.’’_

Finally Thursday came around and Ermal and Fabrizio were preparing themselves. Ermal dressed himself in some nice black skinny jeans and a silk blue shirt. But the most effort he puts into his hair. Using a hair diffuser to make his curls less of a mess. He also puts on some aftershave and a necklace.

Fabrizio was trying his best to look good too (but not too good, he wasn’t sure if it was a date or not?) _‘’What should I wear? What should I do with my hair?’’_ It took him a while, but eventually decided to wear a black ripped jeans with a white button up shirt. But leaving his first 3 buttons open. He also slicked his hair back and puts some rings and a bracelet.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Fabrizio sat down at a quiet table, waiting for Ermal. It wasn’t 3 o’clock yet, still 5 minutes, but he didn’t want to be late. Suddenly the door swung open and curly haired man came in. Fabrizio almost choked on his own saliva. _‘’I didn’t realise he wouldn’t have those bruises anymore, damn he’s even hotter without it. And yet so soft and handsome.’’_ That’s also when Ermal noticed Fabrizio sitting at a table. This feeling of butterflies hit him hard and ‘’Jesus, why does he have to wear that shirt with his chest almost popping out! And his hair slicked back!’’ They were both smiling like idiots when Ermal walked up to the table. ‘’Hi! Nice to see you again.’’ _“Nice to see you too!’’_ They met in a tight embrace, which yet again, felt so good.

 _‘’How are you doing Ermal?’’_ ‘’I’m doing well, my face is almost all healed up, and my stomach is just a little blue, but it doesn’t hurt anymore!’’ _‘’I’m glad to hear! You look good, I almost didn’t recognize you without the bruises.’’_ Fabrizio said shy which made Ermal blush.

They had a lovely time together. The conversation flew naturally, like they have known each other for a long time. They spoke about family, hobbies, tv shows and food. They lost track of time when Ermal remembered something. ‘’Oh I almost forgot, I’ve got something for you.’’ Ermal pulled out the shirt he lend, but also a little surprise. _‘’O my shirt, thanks! Hey, what’s this?’’_ Fabrizio looked confused at the package in front of him. ‘’I hope you like it Fabrizio, if not I understand, you don’t have to keep it if you don’t like it.’’ Fabrizio unwrapped the package and got out the shirt. _‘’An iron maiden shirt! Wow that’s so cool! And sleeveless, you know my style Ermal!’’_ ‘’Well I cut the sleeves myself, I figured you would like it.’’ _‘’Thank you so much Ermal, I love it!’’_ Fabrizio leaned over and gave Ermal a kiss on the cheek, which of course made Ermal blush, again.

They chatted for a good 15 minutes until they got out of Starbucks. ‘’Would you like to go for a walk? There’s a beautiful park nearby.’’ _‘’Yeah sure!’’_ And there they went, walking next to each other and ever so slightly touching shoulders or arms. The park was beautiful, there were a lots of trees, flowers and bird singing. Ermal spotted a bench and thought it would be nice to sit there for a moment and enjoy the park. So they sat down and like the most natural thing, they started to talk again. Ermal had a burning question on his mind, but should he ask it? Alright, fuck it.

 

 

"So are you in a relationship?" Fabrizio snorted at this question. _"No. Who would want someone like me...."_ He quietly says. "I would." Ermal wanted to say...But he didn't. "You know, a few years ago I travelled through Europe. I met this Dutch girl and she said to me: Op ieder potje past een dekseltje. The literal translations is: on every jar fits a lid. But it means there is someone out there for everyone. You just have to wait. But when you have met that person, you know it's the one and you realise it was worth the wait." It was silence for a moment, both looking into each other’s eyes. Fabrizio thought about what Ermal just said. _"Have you found the one yet?"_ Ermal thought for a minute "I think so, yes." Fabrizio was disappointed to hear that answer, it meant he didn’t have a chance with him. _"And...when did you know that **that** person is the one?" _ "I'm not really sure, but when we hugged the first time I kind of...how do I say this? It felt like I found the missing piece of my puzzle." Fabrizio tried to hold back his tears, how Ermal describes it was exactly how he felt when they hug. He was put out his thoughts by the sound of thunder and the feeling of little rain droplets.

 "But I don't know if the other person feels the same, I haven't told him how I feel." Fabrizio saw a sad smile on Ermal's face. _"Him?"_ "I never thought that I could fell for a man, but I think I have, and not just a little bit." Fabrizio starts moving closer to Ermal without even thinking about it, feeling the heat radiating from Ermal's body. _"What you just said, about that missing piece. I think I have had that same experience."_ Fabrizio couldn't look Ermal in the eye, so he was just staring at his lips, which wasn't a good decision either, cause damn those lips were beautiful. He wanted to kiss them so bad. The atmosphere was tense in a way they both couldn't explain. But then Fabrizio puts his hand instinctively on Ermal cheek, stroking the scar he still had on his lip. This incredible urge of love and desperation came over Ermal. He couldn't stand it anymore, he just had to kiss him. Even if it meant he ruined everything. "Fabri?" He said in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry _." "For wha..."_ Ermal kissed him before he could answer. He tried to savoir everything and memorize every part of his soft lips. And yet again that feeling of calm and coming home came back. He pulled back breathless and prepared himself for being shouted at. But what he got wasn't shouts. It was tears. " _But..But..Ermal, why? What about the person you fell in love with?"_

**‘’Ohnonono so Fabri doesn't feel the same, he was talking about somebody else. Shit, get the hell out of here!!!’’**

 Ermal said nothing and just ran off further into the park _. "ERMAL! NO DON'T RUN!"_

 

 

So you thought this was the last chapter? Ohno…I’m gonna leave this on a cliffhanger ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, then I'm asking you to leave a comment. As a writer I always want to know what people think of my work, even if it's just a ''nice''. Every kind of feedback is welcome! So don't hesitate cause I appreciate each and every comment very much!!! Thank you :)


	4. The missing piece (of my puzzle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does this story end?

 

Fabrizio ran after Ermal trying to catch up. It started to rain more and more and within a few seconds he was drained. But before he knew Ermal was gone. He looked everywhere around, trying to scan the area…but no Ermal. _‘’What am I gonna do now?? I have to tell him how I feel, he has to know.’’_ He started to walk out the park and into the city. He looked everywhere he could and now arrived at a small alley where a certain curly haired (curls now flat from the rain) stood leaning against the wall, looking at his feet. Fabrizio was relieved he found Ermal and quietly walked up to him. Ermal didn’t notice Fabrizio had found him until he saw a pair of feet. He looked up and a also drenched Fabrizio stood in front of him.

 

Fabrizio grabbed Ermal’s wrist and dragged him towards him. He wrapped his arms strongly around Ermal’s waist, to put their bodies close together. Ermal's wet hair was stuck on his forehead and in front of his eyes. Fabrizio brushes the hair to one side. ‘’I’m so sorry for everything Fabrizio, please forgive.’’ Ermal said while quietly sobbing. But then it happened. Fabrizio smashed his lips into Ermal’s, pushing him against the wall. It was raining hard, bodies were against each other, lips moving fast and hands all over.

 

After pulling apart for what felt like an eternity, they were both out of breath. ‘’You could have saved me the running you know.’’ Ermal said in a sarcastic way. _‘’Well you ran before I could say anything.’’_ They both laughed, still in awe of what just happened. _‘’Come on, let’s go to my place a dry up before we get a cold.’’_ ‘’Sound like a plan.’’ Fabrizio took Ermal’s hand as they walked to his place. Glancing every now and to each other. They didn’t say much, and it was a bit awkward, but Ermal didn’t care. Fabrizio kissed him and is now holding his hand so he’s not complaining.

 

They made it to Fabrizio’s place and got in. _‘’Shall I get some towels for us?’’_ ‘’Yes.’’ Fabrizio walked away to get some towels while Ermal sat down on the couch, still in disbelief of what just happened. Fabrizio came back with the towel but unfortunately didn’t see a cord on the ground, which made him stumble and fall over on top of Ermal. Ermal puts him arms around him and it’s silent for a minute, then they got into a fit of laughter. ‘’Guess that means you’ve fallen for me.’’ _‘’Wow that is one of the worst jokes I have ever heard.’’_ Fabrizio buries his face in Ermal neck, still laughing out loud. When the laughter stopped they were just laying there. Ermal with his arms around Fabrizio and Fabrizio with his face in Ermal’s neck. It was nice like this, just laying in silence, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies.

 

‘’So what now?’’ _‘’Maybe dry up for real this time.’’_ ‘’Oh yeah I forgot about that.’’ Fabrizio laughed as he sat up again and handed the towel to Ermal. _‘’I’m gonna get you some dry clothes, wait here.’’_ He got back with sweatpants and a t-shirt, and for himself only sweatpants. ‘’Thanks Fabri. But, don’t you also need a top? You only got yourself some pants.’’ _‘’I don’t need a top, cause I already got one.’’_ Fabrizio winked at Ermal and grabbed the iron maiden shirt. _‘’Do you mind if I put it on now?’’_ ‘’No, not at all.’’ Ermal smirked at the question looking at Fabrizio’s damp shirt, which you can see his body through now. Fabrizio unbuttoned his shirt, smiling shy at Ermal. Ermal just stared at his body. He looked so good _~~hot~~_ with the tattoos and his strong arms. _‘’You need to change as well you know, you can’t stay in wet clothes.’’_ Ermal stood up and also unbuttoned his shirt. ‘’ _I see the bruise on your belly is almost gone now.’’_ ‘’Yeah, I think it’s the cream that helped.’’ They both laughed and got on with changing. But every few seconds looking at the other with curious eyes.

 

Fabrizio then collected all the wet clothes and hung them up to dry, then he joined Ermal again on the couch.

 

 _‘’Ermal?’’_ ‘’Yes?’’ _‘’Can I ask you something?’’_ ‘’Of course.’’ Fabrizio turned to look at Ermal. _‘’Why me? Why do you like me?’’_ Ermal took Fabrizio’s hands and traced the tattoos with his thumb. ‘’I’d tell you if I knew, but you can’t choose who you fall for.’’ ‘’ _And what you said about the puzzle…did you really mean that?’’_ He puts his finger under Fabrizio’s chin and looked him in the eyes. ‘’Fabrizio, I only know you for a week, but I can’t get you out of my head. Every night I dream of you, and every day I think I hear or see you.  And when you touch me, and hug me… and kiss me it feels so amazing, that my body and mind instantly feel like I’m at home when I’m with you. That’s why I think you are the missing piece of my puzzle.’’ By now Fabrizio was really emotional and had tears in his eyes. He didn’t expect that Ermal had the exact same feelings, and what he just said was so heartfelt. _‘’You know, I don’t trust people quick, I never even **really** liked anyone within a week, I always need time to get to know people. But with you it’s just different, and I can’t explain it, but I think you are my missing piece too.’’_

 

Ermal wiped away the tears off Fabrizio’s cheeks and then gently strokes his face. They put their foreheads together, touching noses and breathing in their scents. And then they locked lips again. This time it began slow and soft. Lips moving rhythmically against each other. Hands caressing hair, cheeks, neck, legs and basically everywhere. Tongues were involved when it became more and more passionate, heat was building up and desire was the fuel. Both craving for more passion, more love and more of each other.

**Finally two souls were together and found their missing piece.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, then I'm asking you to leave a comment. As a writer I always want to know what people think of my work, even if it's just a ''nice''. Every kind of feedback is welcome! So don't hesitate cause I appreciate each and every comment very much!!! Thank you :)


End file.
